Interview with Cell
by chibinep
Summary: Even though Cell broadcasted his business on TV, he still needed the humans to know that he meant business (mostly to those who thought blowing up the map of Earth was a prop.) Who better to get then somebody who knew the world of news and sorts but... me


Interview with Cell Part I  
  
By chibinep  
  
Date - May 7th  
  
Time - 3.00 pm  
  
Scene - Two miles away from Cell's arena where the Cell Games are to begin in 10 days.   
  
The desert is calm. No sandstorms. Good thing too because I got my coat on sale and it's non-refundable.  
  
::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::::: ::: :::::: ::: :::::: ::: :::::: ::: :::::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::   
  
Hey guys! Chibinep here. Today was the day I was able to go to where the Cell Games were   
  
scheduled to be held. It's probably by chance I was able to go. What? You don't know how I had   
  
gotten the opportunity to interview Cell? I guess we'll have to go to flashback mode for a while.   
  
It was a fare day at the ___ TV Station. (Sorry, can't tell you the name, it's a business thing.) What do I here? I'm an interviewer, of course. Does this connect with Cell yet? No? How about I tell you that this place is where Cell made his broadcast. Yep, I was in the same place. Just before he was about to take off in front of the Information desk, he founded a sign above the door to where I was. It said, "Interviewers." My partner, Ruby, was also in there with me. Although we compete for interviews, we were still good friends. The doors were automatic , so all Cell had to do was walk up to the door and walk in. He looked at us for a while. (You bet your bottom dollar we were terrified. We couldn't move!) He seemed to be confused since he kept shifting his gaze from me to Ruby and back to me. And then he spoke.   
  
"Which one of you is Chibinep?"   
  
I got goose bumps upon hearing my name. But none the less, I got up. He didn't seem all that   
  
evil when he asked us that.  
  
"I am," I replied, my voice sounding a bit shaky.  
  
He eyed me carefully. Taking his eyes off me for a second, he looked at the clock on the wall.   
  
He then looked back at me.  
  
"I want you to be at my arena in one hour."  
  
He was probably expecting me ask a question since he hadn't moved. I slowly half raised my   
  
hand. He nodded his head to let me talk.  
  
"Where exactly is your arena?"   
  
Without saying a word, he pointed to the mini TV that was on top of Ruby's desk. (You bet she   
  
was terrified.)   
  
"In a moment, I'll be making a… presentation. I will be giving the address then. All you have   
  
to worry about for now is showing up."   
  
I just nodded. He gave one of his half smiles and went off. The next thing we saw was him   
  
taking off from above the Information desk.   
  
Ruby and I just looked at each other, as if it what had happened was just our imagination.   
  
::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::::: ::: :::::: ::: :::::: ::: :::::: ::: :::::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::   
  
So there you have it. That's how I was chosen. Okay, so I kind of lied at the beginning. As I   
  
left to his arena, I had no idea I was to interview Cell. How did he get my name? Well, my name   
  
was first on the list that was just outside the Interviewers office.   
  
As we were nearing the arena, the driver kept telling me how he was leaving the minute, no, the   
  
second we got there. I bribed him with a lot of money to take me.   
  
There it was, Cell's arena. And just in the middle was Cell. He had his arms crossed, his head   
  
slightly tilted down, and his eyes closed. Stopping a couple a feet away from the arena, the   
  
driver insisted I get out as fast as possible. Once I was out, he sped away. After that, it was   
  
just me and Cell.   
  
I walked up slowly to the ring, hoping not to wake him. (And if I did, I was hoping that out of   
  
crankiness he wouldn't kill me.) Once up to the ring, I stood at the edge and stayed there. I   
  
just kept looking at him in his unfixed position. Thinking it would be a while before he woke   
  
up, I sat down at the edge. Not even a minute passed since I sat down that I had heard a voice.   
  
"You're right time. Very good."   
  
I jumped up and turned to see Cell with his head up, eyes open, looking at me. Nervously I   
  
replied, "I'm always on time."   
  
"What are you scared of? Come, you are allowed to get in the ring even if you are not a   
  
fighter."   
  
He must've noticed my nervousness. Nothing gets by this guy!   
  
I stepped into the ring, getting a little closer to Cell. He was much taller from my distance,   
  
but for some strange reason, I felt as if I had nothing to be worried about. What as I thinking? I think it was only because he was kind of cute…Oh my god, I'm falling for an android!  
  
After a moment of silence I decided to speak up.   
  
"So, why exactly do you need me here?"   
  
"Let's just say I want to be known to the world after I win the Cell Games."   
  
"But you haven't won yet."   
  
"But I know I will."   
  
"It's good to think but you shouldn't be so cocky."   
  
I flinched to myself after realizing what I had said. Watch your mouth! I thought to myself. This is a monstrous being you are talking to! Thankfully, it didn't seem to bother him.   
  
He turned his head to look out into the open.   
  
"I hope you're getting all this down."   
  
"I don't need to," I replied as I took out a recorder that was still on from inside my coat,   
  
"because I've got it all in here."   
  
I proudly showed off my recorder to him.   
  
"You're more clever than you look."   
  
I hope that was a positive compliment. Was it a positive compliment? "Thank you."   
  
"And when do you think you can start all of this?"   
  
I held my elbow with one hand and rested my chin on the other. That was a good question. But a   
  
good interviewer would like to get things done early. But would a monster want to?   
  
"How about tomorrow? We could start early so we can finish early."   
  
"Sounds good," he said, still looking away. I wish he would look me in the eye, it would help me know what he's thinking, or at least see the reactions his face makes.  
  
"Okay then."   
  
I thought that that would have been the last thing I was going to say to him. As I started to   
  
walk away, I heard him call after me.   
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
I turned around to see Cell heading towards me. I stiffened. At this point, I thought everything   
  
Cell wanted was a lie. I think I saw my life flash before my eyes. That always happened in the movies, especially on that one with Beavis and Butthead, but I never thought it to be true. The only flash I saw before my eyes was one thing. Well, it was more like one person.  
  
"Home." I was ready to run.  
  
"Nonsense. Let me take you." Say what? This took me by surprise.  
  
I eyed him curiously. "You can't be serious."   
  
"I made you come all the way out here. Let me be a gentleman and take you home."   
  
If the situation wasn't a tight one, I would have laughed upon hearing Cell say something about   
  
being a gentleman. But then again, there aren't many decent gentlemen around these days, you know the type that don't kill for sport or because their "creator" told them to. Next thing I knew, I saw him hold his hand out.   
  
"Let's go." I looked at his hand for a couple of seconds. I didn't know what to do at the moment. Would I ever live to see myself in the mirror the next day in my house, or from the afterlife?   
  
After a short while, I answered him back.  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
I must have been crazy to accept Cell's hand. Who knows what he could have done. He didn't do anything, though. As he was flying and in between me telling him where I lived, we talked about...   
  
stuff. Nope, can't tell you. Not even for an.. oooh, is that a diamond ring? No, no, no, I can't tell.  
  
It's confidential.  
  
::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::::: ::: :::::: ::: :::::: ::: :::::: ::: :::::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::   
  
That's all for Interview One. Don't worry. as the interviews go on, it will get longer, and   
  
they will last until night time. That will only happen when I get to know him…. well... better. 


End file.
